Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза
—The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when The Phantom Menace takes place on the timeline. |era = |preceded by = Нет |followed by = «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» }} «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» ( ) — научно фентезийный фильм 1999 года, сценаристом и режиссёром которого выступил Джордж Лукас. Это четвёртый фильм саги «Звёздные войны» и первая её глава, согласно внутренней хронологии. В 2012 году он стал первым фильмом франшизы, вышедшим в 3D формате. Фильм начинается с того, что два джедая, назначенных послами для разрешения торговых разногласий, прибыли на орбиту находящейся в опасности планеты Набу. Когда напряжённая ситуация обернулась военным вторжением, джедаи, вместе с Падме Амидалой, королевой планеты, покинули Набу, в надежде добраться до столицы Галактической Республики - планеты Корусант. Там они надеялись найти мирное и дипломатическое разрешение возникших разногласий, приведших к конфликту. Однако во время полёта, их корабль совершил вынужденную посадку для ремонта на планете Татуин. Там джедаи встретили Энакина Скайуокера, мальчика - раба, который обладал необычной связью с Силой. После возвращения на Набу герои обнаружили, что ситуация оказалась намного хуже, чем казалась изначально: ситы, древние враги джедаев, которые считались уничтоженными, вернулись спустя тысячу лет. Фильм вышел 19 мая 1999 года, спустя почти 16 лет после выхода последнего фильма саги «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая». Выход картины сопровождался обширной пиар-кампанией в средствах массовой информации и на него возлагались большие надежды. Несмотря на смешанные отзывы как критиков так и поклонников, фильм заработал $924.3 миллиона в мировом прокате, став самым прибыльным фильмом саги «Звёздные войны», без учёта инфляции. Переиздание фильма в формате Blu-ray вышло в сентября 2011 года, а 10 февраля 2012 года в кинотеатрах вышла переработана версия в формате 3D. Вступление Сюжет За 32 года до «Новой Надежды» спор между Торговой Федерацией и отдаленными системами Республики привел к блокаде небольшой планеты Набу. Канцлер Галактической Республики Валорум тайно отправил двух рыцарей-джедаев Квай-Гона Джинна и его падавана Оби-Вана Кеноби в качестве послов на флагман Торговой федерации, с заданием встреться с вице-королем Нутом Ганреем, чтобы уладить конфликт. Но они не знали, что Торговая Федерация подчинялась таинственному Дарту Сидиусу, который отдал приказ Ганрею вторгнуться на Набу, а двух джедаев убить по их прибытии. Республиканский корабль был уничтожен, но Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван спаслись от смерти и смогли попасть на поверхность планеты, спрятавшись в десантном корабле С-9979. Немного позже, королева Амидала связалась с Ганреем, выразив своё неодобрение блокады Набу, на что тот ответил, что блокада полностью законна и получила одобрение в сенате. После разговора с королевой, Ганреей отдал приказ отключить все средства связи на планете и начать вторжение. В это же время, Амидала общалась с сенатором Палпатином о послах, отправленных на переговоры с Торговой федерацией, когда связь неожиданно прервалась. Биббл выразил предположение, что сбой связи является первым признаком вторжения Торговой федерации. На поверхности планеты джедаи встретили местного жителя-изгоя - Джа-Джа Бинкса, который привёл их в подводное поселение гунганов, где они смогли скрыться от войск Торговой Федерации. В это время войска Торговой Федерации высадились на Набу и взяли в плен лидера планеты, королеву Амидалу. Джедаи встретились с лидером гунганов, Боссом Нассом, и просили его помочь населению Набу, однако Насс отказался, но предложил им субмарину. Во время подводного путешествия сквозь ядро планеты, джедаи подверглись нападению морских монстров: морского убийцв оппи и рыбой коготь коло, съеденной водным чудовищем сандо. Джедаи вместе с Бинксом добрались до Тида, столицы Набу, и спасли королеву от сил обороны Торговой федерации. Они выкрали из доков королевский корабль, чтобы попытаться добраться до Корусанта, столицы Галактической Республики, где намеревались просить помощи у Сената. Дроид-астромеханик R2-D2 героически починил корабль королевы, попавший под обстрел боевого корабля Торговой федерации во время побега. Из-за серьезного повреждения корабль был вынужден совершить посадку на отдаленной пустынной планете Татуин для ремонта. Во время поисков нужных запчастей, джедаи встретили Энакина Скайуокера, мальчика-раба, владельцем которого являлся тойдарианец Уотто, местный торговец подержанной техникой. Энакин был одаренным пилотом и механиком (он в одиночку собрал дроида C-3PO и свой гоночный под). Квай-Гон чувствовал в нем мощное присутствие Силы, и пришёл к выводу, что мальчик — Избранный, которому суждено исполнить древнее пророчество, принеся равновесие в Силу. Уровень мидихлориан в его крови был выше, чем у магистра Йоды. Энакин, желая помочь своим новым друзьям, приял участие в гонке на подах. Во время гонки таскены подстрелили несколько подов. Неожиданно для всех, мальчик победил в гонке. Квай-Гон, заключивший до начала гонки пари с Уотто, поставив корабль королевы Амидалы против запчастей, и под, собранный Энакином, против свободы мальчика (Уотто отказался освободить сразу и мальчика, и его мать Шми Скайуокер) получает свой выигрышный и освобождает мальчика. Получив свободу, Энакин присоединился к команде на их пути к Корусанту, где Квай-Гон планировал представить его перед Советом джедаев. Дарт Сидиус послал своего ученика Дарта Мола, чтобы тот убил джедаев и взял в плен королеву. Мол появился как раз тогда, когда команда собиралась покинуть планету, и вступил в короткую схватку с Квай-Гоном, который был вынужден отступить. На Корусанте Квай-Гон сообщил Совету джедаев о своем сражении с таинственным воином на Татуине. Совет предположил, что мастерство боя на световых мечах доказывает, что нападавший был ситом, членом давно исчезнувшего ордена последователей тёмной стороны Силы. Квай-Гон также сообщил об Энакине, надеясь, что мальчика примут в ученики, чтобы сделать из него джедая. Однако после тестирования мальчика и совещания Совет отказался брать его для обучения, объяснив это тем, что согласно Кодексу джедаев Энакин был слишком взрослым. Их также беспокоило слишком неясное будущее мальчика и сильный страх в нем. В это время, сенатор Палпатин использовал королеву Амидалу, чтобы вынести вотум недоверия Верховному канцлеру Валоруму. Не видя альтернативы. королева приняла предложения сенатора, и объявила вотум во время заседания в сенате. Позже стало известно, что Палпатин стал одним из кандидатов на пост нового Верховного канцлера, после чего королева приняла решение вернуться на родную планету, чтобы помочь своему народу, так как Сенат, погрязший в бюрократии и коррупции, смог бы принять нужное решение слишком поздно. Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван были назначены Советом джедаев для сопровождения Амидалы на Набу. Вернувшись на Набу, королева Амидала попыталась найти гунганов в Ото Гунга, но Джа-Джа, наведавшийся в подводный город, сообщил, что тот опустел. Затем он рассказал, что в случае опасности гунганы отправляются в секретное место, и после этого, отвёл туда королеву и её войско. Во время недолгих переговоров с боссом Нассом, в ходе которых Падме Наберри раскрыла свою личность, оказавшись настоящей королевой Амидалой, Набу сформировали союз с народом гунганов для совместной борьбы против Торговой федерации. Капитану Панаке и нескольким членам службы безопасности было поручено задание освободить заключённых из лагерей Торговой федерации. После этого королева Амидала сообщила свой план боевых действий. Согласно ему, Великая армия гунганов должна была совершить ложную атаку, чтобы вывести силы Торговой федерации из города, а в это время силы сопротивления Набу под предводительством королевы, Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана должны были проникнуть в Тид через секретный проход, расположенный за водопадом. В это время в королевском дворце, Нут Ганрей купился на отвлекающую атаку Великой армии, и приказал своим войскам уничтожить объединённые силы гунганов и Набу. Капитан Рус Тарпальс отдал приказ своим войскам активировать щиты, которые защищали их от атак противника. OOM-9 на своём танке первым открыл огонь по расположению противника, но видя четность стрельбы по энергетическим щитам гунганов, отдал приказ прекратить стрельбу. На борту космического корабля, Долтей Дофайн отдал приказ активировать боевых дроидов. Они смогли без проблем пройти сквозь щит гунганов и уничтожить формирующий его генератор. После долгого сражения с армией Торговой федерации поражение альянса казалось неизбежным. Тем не менее, победу принёс Энакин Скайуокер, случайно оказавшийся в кабине истребителя и уничтоживший станцию управления федерации, превратив армию дроидов в кучу металлолома. В это время королева Амидала и её солдаты, с боем пробившись сквозь дворец, взяли в плен Нута Ганрея. В это же время Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван оказываются втянутыми в сражение с Дартом Молом, учеником Лорда ситов Дарта Сидиуса, вооружённым двухклинковым световым мечом, в ангаре дворца. В пылу схватки противники переместились из ангара в генераторный комплекс Тида. Во время битвы Оби-Ван и его учитель разделились после того, как падаван был сброшен с узкого мостика ударом сита. Схватившись за край другого мостика снизу, Оби-Ван смог прыжком вернуться на платформу, с которой был сброшен, в то время как Квай-Гон продолжал сражение с Молом. За то время, пока Оби-Ван спешил вернуться в схватку, джедай и сит вошли в генераторную, которая периодически запиралась силовым полем. Почти догнав дуэлянтов, падаван остался отрезанным от них активирующимися полем, которое также разделило Джинна и Мола. Когда поле деактивировалось, противники вновь вступили в схватку, а Оби-Ван бросился сквозь отделявший его от них коридор. Почти добравшись до места схватки, Оби-Ван вновь был остановлен силовым полем, и мог только безучастно наблюдать, как в поединке сит проткнул своим световым мечом его учителя, и тот упал к его ногам. Как только поле исчезло, Кеноби бросился на Мола, нанося один удар за другим. Во время этой ошеломительной атаки он смог разрубить меч Мола пополам, но сит всё же смог провести контратаку, и почти убить джедая, скинув его в пропасть. Но тот смог уцепиться за небольшой выступ. Там, вися над пропастью, он смог прыжком Силы выскочить из неё, и, подтянув к себе меч учителя, перерубить Мола пополам, после чего поверженный ученик Сидиуса свалился в бездонную пропасть. Перед смертью Квай-Гон попросил Оби-Вана стать учителем Энакина. Оби-Ван дал ему слово, что сделает из мальчика джедая. Спустя какое-то время, новоизбранный канцлер Палпатин прибыл на Набу, чтобы поздравить королеву Амидалу с ее победой, а Нут Ганрей отправился отбывать наказание за свои преступления. После битвы Совет джедаев присвоил Оби-Вану ранг рыцаря-джедая. Кеноби рассказал гранд-мастеру Ордена джедаев Йоде, что обещал своему учителю обучить Энакина Скайуокера, на что Йода от лица Совета дает разрешение. Тело Квай-Гона с почестями кремировали на Набу. Мастер-джедай Мейс Винду и Йода соглашаются, что в его смерти повинен воин-сит, а значит, древние враги джедаев возвращаются, ведь ситов всегда было двое - учитель и ученик. Жители Набу и гунганы организовали большой праздник в честь освобождения Набу от Торговой Федерации. Кульминацией торжества стало вручение королевой Амидалой подарка Боссу Нассу в знак дружбы и уважения. Создание Разработка концепции Во время написания сценария к оригинальному фильму «Звёздные войны», Джордж Лукас осознал, что придуманная им история слишком объёмна, чтобы уместить её в один фильм. Оригинальная картина задумывалась как своеобразное введение в обширную сюжетную арку, которая должна была раскрыться в продолжениях, в случае успеха первого фильма. Впоследствии, «Звёздные войны» эволюционировали из одного фильма, в целую серию.George Lucas intro to Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1994 reissue Rinzler, J.W. (2007) The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Во время работы над третьим черновым вариантом фильма, Лукас заключил контракт, давший ему разрешение на создание двух продолжений. Работая над сценарием, он параллельно создавал предысторию придуманного им мира. Во время подготовки сценария к первому сиквелу «Империя наносит ответный удар», Лукас провёл много времени, обдумывая дальнейшее развитие сюжета. Он сделал Дарта Вейдера, центрального отрицательного персонажа первого фильма, отцом главного героя - Люка Скайуокера, и создал предысторию, согласно которой, Вейдер некогда был рыцарем-джедаем Энакином Скайуокером - могущественным воином, павшим на Тёмную сторону Силы. Создав предысторию, Лукас принял решение превратить серию в трилогию, переименовав фильм из «Эпизода II» в «Эпизод V». Bouzereau, Laurent (1997) Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays с. 123 К финальному фильму трилогии - «Возвращение джедая», Вейдер превратился в трагического персонажа, в конечном итоге, искупившего свои грехи. Как сказал Дукас, он бы "сожжён" и теперь мог отдохнуть от истории. После потери большей части своего состояния из-за развода в 1987 году, Джордж Лукас принял решение о возвращении к работе над «Звёздными войнам», и неофициально отменил свою трилогию сиквелов, действие которой должно было развернуться после событий «Возвращения джедая». Это произошло из-за того, что у Лукаса уже была готова объёмная предыстория, поэтому идея приквелов всё больше захватывала его. В начале 1990-х интерес к «Звёздным войнам» вновь возродился, причиной чему стали комиксы Dark Horse и книжная трилогия Тимоти Зана. Видя по-прежнему огромный интерес к его идеям для трилогии приквелов и стремительное развитие компьютерных спецэффектов, Лукас подтвердил своё возвращение в режиссёрское кресло новых фильмов по созданной им саге. В 1993 году, в журнале «Variety» и некоторых других источниках, появилось подтверждение того, что он начал работу над приквелами. Работу Лукас начал с описания общих черт сюжета. Главным героем стал Энакин Скайуокер, сменивший Оби-Вана Кеноби, а фильмы должны были раскрыть трагедию становления Дарта Вейдера. Вместе с этим, Лукас начал изменять хронологию приквелов относительно оригинальной серии, наполняя их историю и добавляя предыстории, которые должны были существовать параллельно или каким-то образом касаться оригинальной истории. Таким образом, приквелы должны были стать отправной точкой единой истории, начавшейся в детстве Энакина и завершившаяся вместе с его смертью. Это был первый шаг по превращению франшизы в сагу. Джордж Лукас начал работу по написанию сценария новой трилогии «Звёздных войн» 1 ноября 1994 года.All I Need Is An Idea DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Под сценарий был адаптирован пятнадцатистраничный набросок Лукаса, написанный им в 1976 году, и предназначавшийся для помощи в отслеживании предыстории персонажей и основных событий, произошедших до событий оригинальной трилогии. В нём Энакин впервые был описан как ребёнок двенадцатилетнего возраста, однако Лукас исправил его возраст на девять лет, пояснив это тем, что так было проще объяснить эмоциональную привязанность мальчика к его матери после их разлуки. В результате, юный возраст Энакина вынудил Лукаса переписать его участие в финальной битве, вставив небольшую сцену, в которой тот разбирается в управлении корабля с помощью подсказок R2-D2, что сделало историю более правдоподобной. Bouzereau, Laurent; Duncan, Jody (1999) The Making of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace Рабочий подзаголовок фильма звучал как «Происхождение» ( ). Позже Лукас раскрыл настоящий подзаголовок - «Скрытая угроза»; подразумевая Палпатина, скрывавшего свою истинную личность злого Лорда ситов, за образом добропорядочного государственного служащего. Bowen, Jonathan L. (2005). '' Anticipation: The Real Life Story of Star Wars: Episode I-The Phantom Menace'' Огромный бюджет и возможности, открывшиеся благодаря развитию компьютерных эффектов, позволили Лукасу создать, как он говорил: "более грандиозные, более масштабные сцены - сделать «Звёздные войны» такими, какими я всегда мечтал их видеть." История первого фильма новой трилогии оканчивалась одновременно пятью сюжетными линиями, которые плавно перетекали одна в другую. В центре сюжета стояло намерение Палпатина занять пост канцлера, для достижения которой он возглавил атаку Торговой федерации на Набу, куда были отправлены джедаи, которые встретили Энакина, и на фоне всего этого произошло возрождение Лордов ситов. Как и в оригинальной трилогии, в «Скрытой угрозе» Лукас выстроил повествование таким образом, что смог раскрыть несколько поднятых тем в одном фильме. Двойственность являлась одной из основных тем фильма: королева Амидала, скрывающаяся за личностью служанки, Палпатин, играющий за обе стороны конфликта и Оби-Ван, конфликтующий со своим упорным наставником, но в итоге приходящий к выводу, что Квай-Гон противостоял своей бунтарской натуре и приняв свои обязанности. В фильме также была сильная линя равновесия: Энакин якобы являлся избранным, решения которого должны были принести равновесие в Силу и у всех персонажей был тот, кто мог повлиять на них. Лукас говорил: "Энакину нужна мать, Оби-Вану нужен учитель, Дарту Сидиусу нужен ученик", это всё было необходимо, так как без взаимодействий и диалогов "у вас не будет драмы." Предварительное производство и дизайн До того, как Лукас взялся за написание сценария, его производственный партнёр Ричард Мак-Каллум занялся подготовкой к фильму. Мак-Калум признался, что многие его наработки для сериала «Хроники молодого Индианы Джонса» воплотились в работе над «Скрытой угрозой». Это и долгосрочные контракты с актёрами и арендаторами павильонов, и работа с недавними выпускниками, не имевшими опыта работы в кинематографе, и создание декораций и пейзажей с помощью компьютерных технологий. В апреле 1994 года, Мак-Калум начал подбор художников в художественных, архитектурных и дизайнерских учебных заведениях, и спустя полгода он начал поиски натуры с производственным дизайнером Гэвином Боке. Арт-директор Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) Даг Чианг очень впечатлил своими работами Мак-Калума и был назначен директором по дизайну. За три или четыре месяца до начала Лукасом работы над написанием сценария, Чианг и его команд дизайнеров начали просмотр тысяч дизайнерских работ к фильму.Thousands of Things DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Чианг говорил, что Лукас хотел, чтобы «Эпизод I» отличался от остальных фильмов «Звёздные войны». Он должен был быть "богаче и стать частью того периода, так как это была история, приведшая к «Новой надежде»". Ключевыми локациями должны были стать три планеты, на которых были места, сильно различающиеся своим дизайном: города людей и гунганов на Набу, различные экстерьеры и интерьеры зданий на Корусанте. За исключением города гунганов, дизайн которого был вдохновлен направлением ар-нуво, все остальные места имели некоторое внешне сходство с реальными строениями. Концептуальные рисунки Ральфа Маккуорри, созданные для оригинальной трилогии, послужили основой для создания Мос-Эспа, который также создавался под впечатлением от старых тунисских отелей и зданий. Он также имел некоторые черты, такие как рынок, отличающие его от Мос-Эйсли, показанного в «Новой надежде». Рисунки Маккуорри послужили основой и для создания Корусанта, в частности, конструкция метрополиса, которая послужила основой для здания Сената. Позже Боке развил идеи команды Чианга, переведя концепты в конструкторские чертежи окружения и архитектурных стилей, и сделал их приближенными к реальному миру, чтобы "дать зрителям возможность глубже погрузится" в фильм. Некоторые элементы фильма были созданы под впечатлением от оригинальной трилогии. Так, описывая боевых дроидов, Лукас указал на то, что они являются предшественниками штурмовиков. Чианг отталкивался от этого ориентира при создании боевых дроидов, делая их похожими на имперских солдат. Однако создавая их облик, но делал большой уклон в общую стилистику фильма, поэтому в их дизайне использовались удлинённые черты, перенятые Чиангом в племенном африканском искусстве. Террил Витлач, у которой был опыт работы в зоологии и анатомии, занималась дизайном существ. Многие инопланетные существа представляли собой гибриды, состоящие из комбинаций черт реальных животных. Порой, прорабатывались целые пищевые цепи, несмотря на то, что в фильме был показан лишь небольшой процент всех трудов художника. Витлач также разработала детальные скелеты большинства персонажей и лицевые мышцы Джа-Джа Бинкса, с которыми работали аниматоры ILM. Каждое созданное существо отражало окружение, в котором оно находилось. Так, существа с Набу делались более привлекательными, так как планета была "пышной и более благосклонной к животным", в то время как существа Татуина имели грубый вид с "обветренной шкурой, защищающей их от суровых условий пустыни", а на Корусанте обитали двуногие, похожие на людей, инопланетяне. Для разработки нового боевого стиля джедаев в новой трилогии, был приглашён постановщик трюков Ник Гиллард. Он провёл параллель между битвой на световых мечах и игрой в шахматы, где "каждый удар, был шахом." Гиллард считал, что используя оружие ближнего боя, джедаи должны были выработать боевой стиль, объединяющий несколько стилей сражения на мечах, начиная с кэндо и других стилей кэндзюцу, и заканчивая различными размашистыми техниками, таким как теннисный размах и рубящий стиль. Для тренировок Лайама Нисона и Эвана Макгрегора Гиллард написал последовательно ударов, протяжённостью почти 60 секунд, объединяющие по пять или шесть серий ударов в течении битвы.Prime of the Jedi DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Позже Лукас определил джедаев как "переговорщиков", а не машин для убийства. Предпочтение, отдаваемое джедаями рукопашному поединку, должно было подчеркнуть их духовную и интеллектуальную роль. Поскольку Гиллард считал, что прыжки актёров и каскадёров, выполненные при помощи специальных тросов, выглядели нереалистично, он принял решение использовать портативные катапульты, которые подбрасывали их в воздух на самом деле. Чтобы передать более сложное общественное устройство в новых фильмах, по сравнению с оригинальной трилогией, Лукас решил использовать более сложные костюмы. Дизайнер Триша Биггар и ее команда создали более 1000 костюмов, которые были вдохновлены одеждой различных культур.Costumes DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Биггар работала в тесном сотрудничестве с дизайнером концептов Йеном Маккейгом, для создания цветовой палитры, подходящей жителям каждой из показанной в фильме планеты: Татуин следовал «Новой надежде», с её выцветшей на солнце одеждой цвета песка, одежда Корусанта была серых, коричневых и черных оттенков, а люди Набу облачались в зелёный и золотой, в то время как гунганы носили "похожую на их собственную кожу" кожаную одежу. Костюмы джедаев переняли классический образ из оригинальных фильмов. Костюм Оби-Вана был основан на костюме, который носил Алек Гиннесс в «Новой надежде». Лукас говорил, что он и Биггар просмотрели все концепты и "перевили эти наброски в ткани, выкройки м материалы, которые не выглядели глупыми в реальности." Биггар также консультировалась с Гиллардом, для создания более практичных костюмов, которые подошли бы для боевых сцен, и отделом разработки существ, чтобы определить ткани, которые "не будут носимыми" на коже инопланетных существ. Огромный отдел на киностудии Leavesden был отдан под размещение 250-ти костюмов главных персонажей и 5000 костюмов массовки. Съёмки Съёмки, проходящие большей частью на киностудии Leavesden в Англии, начались 26 июня 1997 года, и закончились 30 сентября, в том же году. Leavesden была арендована на два с половиной года, для того, чтобы съёмочная команда могла вернуться туда после окончания основных съёмок и доснять всё необходимое. Лесные сцены Набу снимались в парке Кассиобери, что в Уотфорде, Хартфордшир. Дополнительные съёмки проходили между августом 1998 года и февралём 1999, после чего Лукас показал черновой вариант фильма своим друзьям и коллегам в мае 1998 года. Большая часть экшен сцен и трюков была отснята второй командой Роджера Кристиана, которая работала параллельно с основной командой, чтобы успеть завершить съемки вовремя. Для съёмок сцен Татуина, вновь была выбрана Тунисская пустыня."The Beginning" Making Episode I Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace DVD documentary, 2001 Мос-Эспа был построен недалеко от города Таузар. На третьи сутки возле Таузара, ночью, неожиданная песчаная буря накрыла место съёмок и уничтожила большое количество декораций и реквизита. Производственная команда смогла быстро устранить повреждения, поэтому съёмки в Тунисе закончились без задержек и ровно в запланированный срок.It's Like War Now DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Итальянский Королевский дворец в Казерте использовался в качестве интерьера для Королевского дворца города Тида. На период съёмок, продлившихся четыре дня, он был закрыт для посетителей. Сцены взрывов были сняты на фоне воссоздающий облик итальянского дворца декораций, построенных на студии Leavesden. Для того чтобы грамотно спланировать съёмочный период, был создан стенд с раскадровками, где отмечались сцены, которые было необходимо снимать на натуре, и сцены, снятые на фоне синего экрана хромакея, которые позже обрабатывались с помощью CGI. Зачастую декорации строились фрагментами, многие из них не превышали в высоту роста актёров задействованных в сцене. Хромакей широко использовался для дополнения цифровыми объектами декораций, создания задников и персонажей, которых было бы воплотить без использования CGI. Так же компьютерные эффекты использовались для корректировки сцен, в которых, по указанию кинооператора Дэвида Таттерсолла, необходимо было скрыть мощные лампы прожекторов, освещавших декорации. Специалист по визуальным эффектам Джон Нолл написал специальный скрипт, удалявший синие и зелёные отражения экранов хромакея со всех отражающих поверхностей. Нолл, который находился на съёмочной площадке на протяжении большей части съёмок, тесно сотрудничал с Таттерсоллом, чтобы убедиться, что эффекты выстрелов будут корректно смотреться, после добавления компьютерной графики. Все камеры на съёмочной площадке были оборудованы специальным модулем, собиравшим технические данные, необходимые специалистам при добавлении CGI. «Скрытая угроза» стала последним фильмом «Звёздных войн», до выхода «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII», снятым на 35 мм плёнку. Некоторые сцены, в особенности те, где использовались спецэффекты, были снят на камеры высокой чёткости. Это было сделано для того, чтобы протестировать производительность цифровой записи, которую Лукас и Мак-Каллум считали следующим логическим шагом развития кинематографа. Цифровые технологии удешевили процесс съёмок. По сравнению с высокой стоимости оцифровки снятого материала, стоимость прямой съёмки на цифровые камеры с записью на цифровые носители, удобных для последующей обработки и наложения компьютерных спецэффектов., обходилась дешевле. Для съёмок всех последующих фильмов использовались видеокамеры высокой чёткости Sony CineAlta. На монтаж отснятого материла, ушло два года. Пол Мартин Смит начал свою работу в Англии, сфокусировавшись на тяжёлых сценах диалогов. Бен Бёртт, бывший звуковым дизайнером фильма, отвечал за последовательность действия под руководством Лукаса. Система нелинейного монтажа сыграла ключевую роль в переносе на экран видения Лукаса своего фильма. Он постоянно перестраивал, исправлял и перерабатывал кадры и сцены. Финальное сведение звука было окончено в марте 1999 года, и в последующие месяцы фильм был окончен, после добавления в некоторые кадры недостающих визуальных спецэффектов. Эффекты Более 1950 кадров «Скрытой угрозы» содержали визуальные эффекты. Единственная сцена, снятая без компьютерной обработки, была моментом выпуска газа в переговорную комнату, в которой находились джедаи. Работа по созданию спецэффектов была настолько интенсивной, что руководителям трёх подразделений пришлось разделить весь объём работы между своими подразделениями. Джон Нолл руководил работой на съёмочной площадке и работой над сценами гонок на подах и космических сражений. Деннис Мьюрен управлял работой по созданию подводных сцен и наземных битв. Скотт Сквайрс, вместе с командой миниатюрщиков и аниматоров, работал над эффектами световых мечей. До начала работы над фильмом, многие использованные в нём спецэффекты ещё небыли разработаны, а добиться того же уровня качества, используя стандартные миниатюрные модели, мэт-пэйнтинг и различные методы съёмки, не представлялось возможным. Однако, к тому времени, когда началась работа над «Скрытой угрозой», качество CGI значительно улучшилось, благодаря множеству фильмов созданных при помощи этой технологии. Перед началом работы над эффектами, Нолл просмотрел 3500 изображений раскадровки, с пояснениями Лукаса о том, какие кадры будут сняты на натуре и в каких будут использованы визуальные эффекты. Позже Нолл говорил, что услышав пояснения по раскадровке, он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как это воплотить на экране. В итоге, было принято решение совместить стандартные методы создания спецэффектов с новейшими цифровыми технологиями, чтобы зритель не смог различить, где какая используется технология. Ноллу и его команде по созданию визуальных эффектов пришлось написать новое программное обеспечение, способное решить поставленные задачи. Так была создана программа симуляции ткани, позволяющая создать реалистичную одежду для цифровых персонажей, созданных для фильма. Ещё одной задачей было создание компьютерных персонажей, способных гармонично взаимодействовать с живыми актерами. Во время съёмок сцен с участием цифровых персонажей, Лукас приводил на съёмочную площадку актёров озвучивающих этих персонажей, и разыгрывал сцену с ними. После чего, актёры озвучки удалялись из кадра методами цифровой обработки, и казалось будто актёры играют свои роли в одиночку. Позже в кадр добавляли CGI персонажей и их взаимодействие с живыми актерами выглядело очень естественным и реалистичным.Visual Effects DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Также Лукас использовал CGI для добавления или удаления актёров в некоторых сценах. Физические модели и миниатюры использовались для создания более реалистичных сцен общего плана, фонов, визуального расширения пространства и моделей техники, которые сканировались для создания цифровых моделей или использовались для съёмок космических кораблей и гоночных подов. Наученный горьким опытом предыдущих фильмов, когда съёмки приходилось откладывать из-за отсутствия или проблем с реквизитом, необходимым для воссоздания R2-D2, Лукас позволил отделению ILM и отделу разработки спецэффектов в Великобритании создавать свои версии робота. Таким образом было создано девять моделей R2-D2: одна для актёра Кенни Бейкера, который управлял дроидом изнутри, семь было создано специалистами из ILM и были оборудованы двумя небольшими двигателями, способными перемещать груз, массой до 200 кг. Эти модели использовались в основном в качестве декораций. Ну и последний R2-D2 был создан специалистами из британской студии. Он оборудовался двумя или тремя пневматическими ногами. Эта модель использовалась для съёмок в Тунисе, так как её электропривод подходил для езды по песку.Bad Droid Karma DVD Special Featurette, 2001 Изначально, Лукас планировал создать большинство инопланетян при помощи компьютерной графики, однако, если создание какого-то существа было экономически целесообразнее с использованием классических масок и аниматроники, то их созданием занималась команда Ника Дадмэна. Таким образом был созданы неймодианцы, фоновые персонажи в Мос-Эспа, Совете джедаев и Галактическом сенате. Команда Дадмэна приступила к созданию существ за пол года до начала основных съёмок. Костюмы неймодианцев, которых изначально планировалось создавать на компьютере, были готовы и доставлены на съёмочную площадку всего за день, до начала съёмок сцен с их участием. Для отбора существ, к которым требовалось создать костюмы, Дадмэн наведывался на Ранчо Скайуокера, где просматривал существ из оригинальной трилогии, которых можно было бы реализовать, и перечитывал сценарий, чтобы отделить тех, которых нельзя было создать без использования CGI. Во время исследования того, как должны выглядеть гоночные поды, команда специалистов по визуальным эффектам посетила свалку реактивных самолётов, находящуюся вблизи города Финикс, в Аризоне и забрали оттуда четыре двигателя от самолёта Boeing 747. Специалисты по спецэффектам создали полноразмерные копии двигателей, которые были отправлены в Тунис, чтобы использовать их для съёмок. Однако кроме сцены с Джейком Ллойдом в гидравлически управляемой кабине и нескольких сцен с реальными моделями гоночных подов, вся остальная гонка была создана на компьютере. Музыка Как и к предыдущим фильмам «Звёздные войны», музыка к фильму «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» была написана композиторам Джоном Уильямсом. Он начал компановать саундтрек в октябре 1998 года и начал запись с London Voices и Лондонским симфоническим оркестром на студии Эбби-Роуд 10 февраля 1999 года. Уильямс решил использовать электронные инструменты, такие как синтезаторы, чтобы усилить звук и хоровую составляющую, что позволило "захватить волшебную, мистическую силу, которую оркестру обычно не удаётся воспроизвести", и создать атмосферу фильма "более загадочной и таинственной и менее милитаристской" чем в оригинальной трилогии. В одной из наиболее известных композиций «Duel of the Fates», используется хоровое пение, для придания большей религиозности, и создания ощущения, буд-то находишься в храме, во время эпической дуэли на световых мечах.Movie Music DVD Special Featurette, 2001 При написании темы Энакина, Уильямсом старался отразить невинность его детства и предзнаменовать его превращение в Дарта Вейдера, используя элементы «The Imperial March». Саундтрек фильма был издан Sony Classical Records 4 мая 1999 года. Структура альбома была несколько престроена и отличалась от построения музыки в фильме. Уильямс пошёл на это сознательно, так как объём носителя не позволял поместить всю музыку фильма на один диск. |title=Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Motion Picture Soundtrack Ultimate Edition|first=Joseph|last=Stevenson|publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=2009-07-12}} Двухдисковое «Полное издание» увидело свет 14 ноября 2000 года. Альбом почти полностью повторял порядок композиций, в котором они располагались в фильме, со всеми обработками. Источники вдохновения и отсылки Как и в предыдущих фильмах «Звёздные войны», в «Скрытой угрозе» присутствую отсылки как к историческим событиям, так и к фильмам, которые Джордж Лукас смотрел в юности. Обычной практикой для фильмов «Звёздные воны», стало сплетение нескольких различных мифологий вместе. Джедаи практикуют похожую на дзэн медитацию и боевые искусства также, как это делали древние японские войны самураи. Имя "Квай-Гон" ( ) является адаптацией термина цигун ( ), обозначающего древнее китайское искусство, вклющее в себя практику китайских боевых искусств, медитативную практику и гимнастические упражнения, направленные на освобождение от телесных зажимов и энергетических блоков, а также на контроль жизненной энергии называемой "Чи" или "Ци" ( ). Слово Чи ( ) (Китайский), ки ( ) (Японский) и индийский эквивалент "Прана" обозначают энергию, которая, как считается, протекает через все живые организмы, и исходит от единого источника всех чи (или энергии) который известен как "Путь" или "Дао" ( ) в китайской философии. В даосской философии Путь происходит из инь и ян, противоположных, но взаимодополняющих аспектах реальности и природы. В отличие от китайской философии, в которой инь и ян не являлись моральными качествами, в Зурванизме, древней персидском философском течении, присутствовало учение о том, что дуализм сил тьмы и света скован вечным противостоянием, будучи сторонами единой "Силы", силой самого времени, Зурвана - олицетворявшего время и пространство. Источником этих элементов в основном являются восточные и иранские религии и мифы. В фильме также много отсылок и к христианской мифологии. К примеру - Дарт Мол. При создании его образа дизайнеры отталкивались от традиционного изображения Дьявола в христианстве, где тот предстаёт с красной кожей и рогами. Татуировки на лице Мола созданы под впечатлением от ритуальных татуировок коренного народа Бразилии. Фильмы цикла «Звёздные войны» отличает довольно сильное соответствие истории Энакина Скайуокера и христианской легенды о Мессии: он "избранный", тот, кому предначертано принести баланс в Силу, был рождён от непорочного зачатия и через соблазн присоединившийся к ситам. Однако падение Энакина на тёмную сторону Силы, на какое-то время, лишило его возможности исполнить пророчество "избранного". История непорочного зачатия была переплетена с концепцией разработанной Джозефом Кэмпбеллом в его работе «Герой с тысячью лицами», которая, в значительной степени, повлияла на Лукаса во время работы над сценарием оригинальной трилогии «Звёздные войны». Японские фильмы, такие как фильм Акиры Куросавы «Скрытая крепость», повлиявший на Лукаса при создании оригинального фильма «Звёздные войны», также стали источником вдохновения для режиссёра и при создании «Скрытой угрозы». Историки кинематографа Джефф Кинг и Таня Кшивийска писали: "Костюмы и грим ... являются смесью готичного и восточного, что, к тому же, ещё и очень фитуристично. Готическое наиболее сильно проявляется в демонических рогах Дарта Мола, а чёрно-красная раскраска его лица напоминает древние японские маски, изображающие демонов". Кинг и Кшивийска писали: "Конский хвост причёска Квай-Гона и положение Оби-Вана как ученика позволяет рассматривать их взаимоотношения с точки зрения самурайских традиций". Также они добавляют: "Амидала, в соответствии с её статусом и характером, имеет несколько весьма официальных нарядов ... под которые создаются причёски, обрамляющие макияж, свойственный актёрам традиционных японских театров". King, Tanya; Krzywinska (2000) Science Fiction Cinema: From Outerspace to Cyberspace London: Wallflower Press. с. 109 Категория:Кинофильмы В ролях *Квай-Гон Джинн .... Лиам Нисон *Оби-Ван Кеноби .... Эван Макгрегор *Королева Амидала (Падме).... Натали Портман *Энакин Скайуокер .... Джейк Ллойд *Палпатин/Дарт Сидиус .... Иэн Макдайармид *Шми Скайуокер .... Пернилла Огаст *Сио Биббл .... Оливер Форд Дэвис *Куарш Панака - Хью Куарши *Джар-Джар Бинкс .... Ахмед Бест *C-3PO .... Энтони Дэниелс *R2-D2 .... Кенни Бейкер *Йода .... Фрэнк Оз *Финис Валорум .... Теренс Стамп *Босс Насс .... Брайан Блессед *Уотто .... Энди Секомб *Дарт Мол .... Рэй Парк (голос - Питер Серафинович) *Себульба .... Льюис МакЛеод *Вальд .... Уорик Дэвис *Капитан Тарпальс .... Стивен Спейрс *Нут Ганрей .... Силас Карсон *Рун Хаако .... Джером Блэйк *Долтей Дофайн .... Алан Раско *Рик Олие .... Ральф Браун *Пилот истребителя «Браво-5» .... Силия Имри *Пилот истребителя «Браво-2» .... Бенедикт Тэйлор *Пилот истребителя «Браво-3» .... Кларенс Смит *Мейс Винду .... Сэмюэль Л. Джексон *Охранник дворца .... Доминик Вест *Рабе .... Кристина дэ Сильва *Эйртае .... Фридей (Лиз) Уилсон *Яне .... Кэндайс Орвелл *Саче .... София Коппола *Сабе .... Кира Найтли *Капитан республиканского крейсера .... Бронах Галлагер *Пилот республиканского крейсера .... Силас Карсон *TC-14 .... Джон Фенсом *Фоде .... Грег Прупс *Бид .... Скотт Каперро *Джабба Хатт .... в роли самого себя (кукла) *Джира .... Маргарет Тоунер *Китстер Банаи .... Дхрув Чанчани *Сик .... Оливер Уолпоул *Эми .... Дженна Грин *Мили .... Меган Удол *Иит Кот .... Хассани Шапи *Ади Галлия .... Джин *Сэси Тийн .... Хан Бонфилс *Пло Кун .... Алан Раско *Йараэль Пуф .... Мишель Тэйлор *Ки-Ади-Мунди .... Силас Карсон *Эвен Пилл .... Михаелла Коттрелл *Оппо Ранцисис .... Джером Блэйк *Депа Биллаба .... Дипика О'Нейлл Джоти *Йаддль .... Фил Изон *Мас Амедда .... Джером Блэйк *Акс Моэ .... Марк Куир *Лотт Дод .... Силас Карсон *Уизел .... Уорик Дэвис *Ученики Йоды .... Кэти Сми, Дон Остен, Дэвид Гринвей *TC-14 (голос) .... Линдсей Дункан *Дарт Мол (голос) .... Питер Серафинович *Руне Хаако (голос) .... Джеймс Тэйлор *Долтей Дофайн (голос) .... Крис Сандерс *Лотт Дод (голос) .... Тоби Лонгуорт *Акс Моэ (голос) .... Марк Силк *Тей Хау (голос) .... Тайгер Появления *Ома-Д'ун *Рори *Tойдария *Татуин **Мос-Эспа ***Площадь рабов ***Магазин Уотто **Большая Арена Мос Эспа **Каньон Арок **Кантьон Беггара **Изгиб Бинди **Поворот Дюнного Каньона **Катушка **Штопор **Дьявольский проход **Долина кратера Эбе **Сектор Хаттов **Джаг Краг Джордж **Желоб Джетта **Пещеры Лагуна **Спусковая Метта **Грибная Гора **Первый сектор **Сектор Уолдо *Кнут *Тунд *Корусант **Галактический город ***Округ Сената ****Посольский сектор *****500 Республика ****Законодательный Городок *****Основное авеню учредителей *****Площадь Сената *****Здание Сената ***Храм Избирательного Округа ****Храм джедаев *Иего *Маластар **Пикселито *Набу **Большие Травяные Равнины **Святое место Гунганов **Озеро Паонга ***Ото-Гунга ***Болото Лианорм **Королевский дом Набу **Королевские силы безопасности Набу **Тид **Похоронный ХрамПохоронный Храм ***Дворец Плаза ***Река Солли ***Ангар Тида ***Королевский Дворец Тида ***Триумфальная арка *Татуин **Мос-Эспа ***Переулок Мос-Эспа |organizations = |species = *Алины *Анксы *Бифы *Векноиды *Викуэи *Вуки *Вулптерцы *Глимфиды *Граны *Гунганы *Дети зелёной планеты *Даги *Девликки *Джавы *Диатимы *Древние *Забраки *Замстеры *Зексто *Иктотчи *Иши-тиб *Кваррены *Квермианцы *Кел-дор *Киффары *Коруны *Куривары *Ланники *Люди *Наззриане *Неизвестная трёхпалая раса *Неймодианцы *Никто *Нозавриане *Нукноги *Паситхипы *Полдты *Родианцы *Рунанцы *Симиртианцы *Снивелы *Суок-суоки *Тарнабы *Таскены *Тви'леки *Тисспиасцы *Тойдарианцы *Триффианцы *Тройги *Тунги *Уалаки *Флуггриане *Фоллинцы *Фьюи *Хатты *Цереане *Чагриане *Чалактане *Энсо *Эр'киты |vehicles = *AAT *MTT *C-9979 десантный корабль *Крейсер типа «Консульский» *Кореллианский звёздный шаттл CSS-1 *Корусантский воздушный автобус *''Пыльная утка'' *Лёгкий пассажирский спидер *Межпланетный шаттл класса Эддикус *Спидер FC-20 *Яркий свуп *Легкий крейсер типа «Гозанти» *Боевой фургон гунганов *Энергетическая катапульта гунганов *Бонго *Истребитель Хаалиен *Нубийский королевский корабль 327 типа «J» *Крейсер типа «Барышник» *Корабль управления дроидами типа «Барышник» *Мультивоенный транспорт *Звёздный истребитель N-1 *Подрейсеры *Капсула *Песчаный краулер *''Скимитар'' *Сенаторская платформа *Набуанский лэндспидер типа Серап *Шаттл типа Серапете *Одноместный Воздушный Транспорт *Спиннер *Татуинская повозка *Газовые баллоны Тиббана *ПАЦ *Лендспидер V-19 *Лендспидер X-34 *XR12 персональный аппарат |technology = |organizations= *Босс *Эскадрилья «Браво» *Тёмный лорд ситов *Галактическая Республика *Галактический Сенат *Великая гунганская армия *Орден джедаев *Рыцарь-джедай *Мастер-джедай *Орден лордов ситов *Падаван *Королева *Королевские силы безопасности Набу *Охрана сената *Торговая федерация *Армия дроидов Торговой федерации *Вице-король Торговой федерации }} За кулисами Интересные факты *Первой в ходе съёмок была снята сцена разговора между Дарт Сидиусом и Дарт Молом. *Сцена битвы на световых мечах между Дарт Молом и Оби-Ваном с Квай-Гоном снималась на протяжении месяца. Это первая схватка такого рода, в которой принимали участие более двух джедаев или ситов. *Звук трепещущих крыльев торговца Уотто был достигнут звукооператором Беном Берттом в результате раскрытия и закрытия обычного зонтика. *До съёмок в роли королевы Амидалы Натали Портман не видела ни одного фильма из оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн». *Натали Портман пропустила мировую премьеру «Скрытой угрозы» по причине подготовки к сессии в университете. *София Коппола и Кира Найтли получили короткие роли служанок Падме в фильме. Фактически поразительное внешнее сходство Натали Портман и Киры Найтли стало залогом последующей актёрской карьеры последней. *Вопреки распространённому мнению, в большинстве сцен королеву Амидалу под гримом играла не Натали Портман, игравшая Падме, а Кира Найтли. *Из-за высокого роста Лайама Нисона декораторам пришлось потратить ещё 150 000 долларов на новые декорации, в которых актёр смог бы уместиться. *На пресс-конференции, посвящённой выходу «Мести ситхов» на DVD, директор по анимации Роб Колман объявил, что готовится обновлённая версия «Скрытой угрозы», благодаря чему первый эпизод станет последним фильмом саги, в котором кукольного Йоду заменят генерированным при помощи цифровых технологий. *В титрах Джабба Хатт, открывающий гонки на подах, обозначен «Джабба Хатт в роли самого себя». Одновременно в титрах не указывается, что Иэн Макдайармид играет Дарта Сидиуса. *«Скрытая угроза» — единственный фильм «Звёздных войн», в котором представлена уникальная способность джедаев к ускорению. *Передатчик (комлинк) Квай-Гон Джина представляет собой слегка модифицированную бритву «Жиллетт Сенсор Эксель». *После прокрутки всех титров в конце фильма слышно зловещее дыхание Дарта Вейдера. *Образы всех гунганов были созданы на движке Джар-Джар Бинкса. *Во время битвы гунганов с войсками Федерации мелькает дроид с серийным номером «1138» на спине: это число входило в название первого полнометражного фильма Джорджа Лукаса, называвшегося «THX 1138». *Один из кораблей, пролетающих над Корусантом за миг до разговора Дарт Сидиуса и Дарт Мола, идентичен «Дискавери» из «Космической одиссеи 2001 года». Спасательная капсула этого же корабля видна в сцене разговора между Квай-Гоном и Уотто на заднем плане среди прочих ржавых деталей в «лавке» Уотто на Татуине. *В сцене заседания Галактического Сената можно разобрать несколько делегаций, в том числе вуки и группу инопланетян, напоминающих знаменитого E.T. из фильма Стивена Спилберга «Инопланетянин». *В ранних версиях сценария планета королевы Амидалы называлась Утапау, но в итоге это название отошло к планете, где Оби-Ван сражается с генералом Гривусом в «Мести ситов». *Единственная сцена в фильме, в которой не используются визуальные эффекты — это сцена заполнения газом комнаты встреч в начале фильма. *Во время съемок сражений Эван МакГрегор часто непроизвольно изображал звук светового меча. *Изначально Мэйс Винду должен был быть инопланетянином. *«Падме» с санскрита означает «лотос». *Дарт Мол за весь фильм моргает всего пару раз. Это было вызвано тем, что сыгравшему его Рэю Парку было трудно моргать в контактных линзах, поэтому Парк предложил идею о злодее, который никогда не моргает. *Имя «Джа-Джа» придумал сын Лукаса. *На роль юного Энакина Скайуокера пробовались Хейли Джоэль Осмент и Майкл Ангарано. Ссылки * * Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Кинофильмы